Of Love and Desire
by Yaoi flame
Summary: KatzexDaryl; IasonxRiki With a little help from Riki and Iason, will this couple manage to be happy together? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ai no Kusabi, only this story.

Katze x Daryl

--

Iason couldn't help but notice Katze's mystical smile that was playing on his sensual lips and that strange look in his eyes when Daryl set their drinks on the coffee table.

"He's cute, isn't he?" asked Iason slyly when Daryl left the room.

Katze looked up at the attractive Blondie.

"Who?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, you know," chuckled Iason, "Daryl, of course. Don't try to deny it, Katze. I saw how you were looking at him just a second ago."

Katze lowered his head, not that it was his intention, but it was stronger than him.

"So you have a crush on him, don't you?" Iason found this entertaining.

"Of course not!" said Katze finally. "Besides, he's your Furniture. You wouldn't let anybody near him. That's why he had been castrated."

"Just like you had been." Iason pointed out, "But it was because of the pets. You know the rules. And you're not a pet. He can date you if he wants."

"Now why are we discussing this in a first place? I came here to establish things for the Black Market." Katze's voice was so official and serious that it surprised Iason a bit.

He almost regretted scarring that beautiful face. Beside Riki, Raoul and himself, he considered Katze one of the most beautiful men on Amoi.

It was pity cutting off his penis. Iason considered it a crime. If Katze was so damn hot, he could only imagine how great his cock must have been. He almost regretted Katze had been his Furniture.

And Daryl. Daryl was a pretty boy, as well. But castrated just like Katze. Iason, the sadist as he was, found it interesting hooking them up, just to watch their disability to fuck each other. He was mentally smirking, looking at Katze from the corner of his cold blue eye.

"He's a good servant. I can allow him to go out every night." Iason continued his twisted game.

"Well, that will be great news for him." Katze said, "Now, let's check out these…"

"Stop it, Katze!" Iason lost his temper. "Let me remind you, I am your boss and you will talk to me about everything I want to talk about!"

Katze looked at him, freaked out, but unable to say a thing against it. The scar was there to remind him that he must be obedient.

Despite his eyes weren't showing any sign of fear, he was afraid.

"Yes, Iason." he said, trying to calm his voice as much as possible.

Iason smirked in satisfaction. He shifted in his chair before continuing.

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other." he said. "Now, I know you for many years. I know how smart you are, how great friend you can be."

A friend? Katze couldn't imagine that Iason was considering him a friend. It must have been a twisted joke only Iason could create.

At that statement, the red haired man just blinked.

Iason enjoyed making his ex Furniture uncomfortable.

"Yes, yes, a friend." Iason nodded. "And how pretty you are. And lonely. I saw you way too many times staring at Daryl. Yes, staring. I couldn't help but notice. I just want to say that he has my permission to date you, of course if he wants. And I know he wants. He had told Riki. You, of course, can deny as much as you want, but you have your hands untied to do with Daryl whatever you want." Iason finished finally.

Katze just blinked in confusion, still processing Iason's words in his mind.

He indeed had a crush on Daryl for a quite some time now. He hasn't felt like that in years. It was refreshing. Daryl was so beautiful and seemed to be a good person.

Deep inside Daryl's eyes Katze could see suffer and pain. He was wondering if Iason treated him well.

"Now that you are done, can we get back to business?" he asked coldly.

"Yes, we can." replied Iason, still smirking.

--

When Katze was about to exit, he met Daryl at the door and Daryl kindly opened it for him. Katze threw a quick glance at the boy, secretly admiring his beauty. He wasn't sure if Daryl glanced back. But it seemed he did. That shy glance of his was showing how good Furniture he was-obedient and submissive. Katze fell in love with him because of his shyness, innocence, beauty and endless pain in his eyes.

But he knew perfectly well what else Daryl had been doing during Riki's training. And he knew the boy hadn't been doing that willingly.

"Goodbye, Daryl." he said while exiting, trying to make the eye contact.

Daryl just bowed.

The red haired man was disappointed, because Daryl's look would always make his heart tremble. But that day Iason's Furniture did not look into ex Furniture's eyes.

--

As Katze disappeared from the sight, Daryl sighed heavily. He could still feel the Black Market broker's eyes on him, scanning through his skin.

Katze was adorable.

Just a simple word coming from his mouth made the boy tremble. His voice was like a melody that was calling him to submit. He was dying from desire to run his hands through those red locks, to caress that beautiful skin, that well shaped body.

There was nothing dirty in those wishes- he had been castrated and he couldn't have sexual desire.

But he assumed fucking Katze senseless would be amazing. If only he could.

He admired Katze's personality. He was strong. He was cold hearted. He was smart. He knew everything about him .He knew that Katze had a hidden suffer. And he knew how much that scar on his beautiful cheek made him be the way he was.

Daryl hated Katze was hiding his imperfection. He thought that that scar, no matter how nasty it was, was making Katze more desirable.

He hated Iason for doing that to him. And he was afraid of Iason only because of that.

He was grateful at the same time Iason spared Katze's life. He was way too good to be dead.

--

The permission to go out at night wherever he wanted surprised Daryl. When Iason told him, and that was right after Katze left, he just bowed and carried on his duties.

What could he do with his time? He had no friends or life outside Eos. He even forgot how the streets looked like. Since he became Furniture, he hadn't left Eos.

But one thing came to his mind. Maybe he could get close to Katze. He knew the man was cold hearted and would probably laugh in his face if he admitted his feelings. Or if he tried to seduce him. Katze was way too smart. He could read him like an opened book.

So something like that was out of the question. He wanted to be near him. It would be enough for him. Just to talk to him about everything, just to look in his eyes. it would be enough.

He couldn't get the thought out of his head for days. Since he couldn't find any solution, he decided, naturally, to ask Riki.

--

"I'm going to work now." said Iason while getting out of bed.

"Iason…" Riki whispered. "Don't go…" he groaned, still panting.

"You know that I must go." Said Iason, "Don't make me repeat myself, Riki."

Riki shifted in bed, covering himself with sheets. He hated when Iason had to go. After all those years, he got used to Iason's sadism and ambivalent behavior. But he hated when he couldn't stay in bed with Iason a little longer.

He was observing his slim, pale figure. He simply adored the way his incredibly long blond hair was falling down his strong, pale back, all the way to his tight ass. He could just imagine how amount of pleasure would bring that tight anus of his.

He licked his lips, dry from fever he fell into.

"Promise me you'll fuck me hard when you come back."

Iason smirked. His face was expressionless as always.

"How unusual for you to be so gentle. Have you taught your lesson at last?" he approached the bed, now fully dressed. He bent down, enough so his lips could touch Riki's ear. "I'll make sure you never forget the experience I'll give you when I get back."

Hot breath brushed against Riki's tanned neck, making him feel hotter. For the one tiny moment he forgot he had no freedom.

With those words Iason Mink left the room.

--

After closing the door behind his master, Daryl stepped into the master bedroom hesitantly.

"Ehm…master Riki?" he could hear the water from the bathroom. He decided to wait until Riki appears.

--

"So, you want to be close to Katze more often?" Riki asked, sitting on the unmade bed, still warm from hot lovemaking, with his lower half of the body wrapped into the towel.

The water drops were sliding down his torso, gathering into his belly bottom. It looked so sensual, so desirable.

'No wonder Iason hooked up with him and keeps him away from others.' thought Daryl while standing in front of him.

He nodded, feeling his heart go faster after mentioning the name of his crush.

How childish.

How girlish.

Bur it didn't matter.

"Well, this may sound dangerous, but…" Riki ran his fingers through his wet black hair, "If you really want him near, you need to become one of his employees."

"Oh."

"Which means you need to work undercover, so Iason wouldn't discover. He would kill you otherwise. Just look at Katze's face when…"

"His face is just fine!" he shouted before even realized.

"Ok, Ok!" Riki defended himself. "I wanted to say that Iason spared his life. Barely. But I'm not sure he would, in your case. So, are you in?"

Daryl thought for a second. He wanted to be close to that man desperately. Katze was one extraordinary person, according to him. Someone that could be in his arms maybe…or become a good friend. What could he lose? He was just another slave of the Elite.

"Yeah, I'm in."

'Ok," Riki jumped from the bed energetically, " I'll call him and tell him…"

'No." Daryl cut him off. " I want to go there personally and ask him for job."

"But he lives in Ceres…"

"So what? We are all from Ceres, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we're stupid Mongrels from the Slum." Riki suddenly felt pressure in his chest. He desperately missed Ceres. No one have ever missed Ceres, everybody hated it. But Riki missed it. He missed a taste of freedom.

"Ok. Here you go: the address, the key for the electric lock…" he jumped and quickly took a plastic pass that he hid behind the bed and scribbled something on Daryl's palm.

Daryl smiled slightly.

"Thank you." he said and left the room.

--

With all hope in his heart and gritted teeth, Daryl left Eos that evening.

No matter how he desperately needed to see the broker, he decided to go on foot, to regain the feeling of freedom, just for a couple of hours he had.

The walk was long. It took him two hours to get to the beginning of Ceres.

When he approached the city, he sighed. He had seen so many long forgotten things while walking to that cursed place. The place of despair.

He looked at his palm and headed in direction of Katze's apartment.

--

Katze was sitting in the darkness of his living room, on a couch, drinking an alcohol from unknown origin. Only there, at his place, where no one could see him, he was taking off his mask. He was just one sad creature, whose hopes and dreams had ended before even started. He had been looking forward to become a Furniture, back then, years ago.

But it had brought him only suffer.

He was far away somewhere in his thoughts, enjoying the bitter taste of loneliness, when he heard the soft knock.

He didn't have any business arrangement for that night, so he was surprised hearing the knock.

He stood up reluctantly, holding a can in his hand.

"Daryl." he stated the obvious, when he spotted a young man on his doorstep. He became the cold one, distant and formal, again. "What are you doing here?" but deep inside, his being was jumping from happiness.

"I…" Daryl didn't know how to begin, now when he was there, his eyes locked with Katze's. "Can I come in first?"

Katze nodded slowly, stepping aside to let Daryl in.

"Master Iason allowed me to go out every night because of my obedience." he said, facing the scarred man.

Katze pointed him to the couch. He sat, a little clumsily.

The broker sat next to him, on the safe distance.

"So, what brings you here, then?"

"I…I wanna work for you."

Katze let a short laugh escape his throat.

"You must know, Daryl, if Iason…"

"I know all the risks and I don't care." he cut him off, impatient.

Katze noticed Daryl's nervousness.

The boy was looking at his hands in his lap, submissive, like always.

"You don't need to be submissive here, you know. I am not your master."

"I know…I just got used to it…" he said shyly.

"May I ask why do you want to work for me? It's a dangerous job."

Daryl looked at him in confusion.

"It doesn't matter." he said shortly, shaking his head.

Katze was observing his beautiful face that was showing some kind of struggle.

He was thinking about Iason's words about Daryl's confession to Riki.

He smirked.

"Ok then. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8 p.m." he said.

Daryl was in disbelief. How come Katze accepted that easily?

"You're hiring me for real?"

Katze nodded.

"Come. I'll take you to Eos."

--

--

--

He was nervous. He was wondering what assignment Katze would give him and if he would be able to accomplish it. He didn't want to disappoint the broker.

He was afraid of Iason and his possible discovery. What would Katze do then? Would Iason punish him as well?

He had no clue why Katze took that much risk. Was there…something?

They were quiet during the ride. Katze said nothing and Daryl didn't know what to say. He was afraid whatever he say, it may sound stupid.

He was more than surprised when Katze parked at the abandoned beach.

But he said nothing.

They sat side by side on the smooth sand near the water. Katze was looking somewhere far into the dark horizon. His eyes were different. Like he was dreaming awake.

"Katze…" Daryl started hesitantly. It was more than obvious that there was no assignment. Kate slowly turned his head to face Daryl.

Their eyes were resting on each other, both pairs warm, wet and dreamy.

"It would be too dangerous fore someone like you to become someone like me." he said flatly. "You're too vulnerable and young."

"Not much younger than you, though."

"No, but still…"

"It's not your worry. I don't mind if I die." Daryl said.

Katze felt anger in that moment, but managed to stay calm.

He would mind.

"I won't let you."

"Why do you care? No one cares."

Their faces were so close at that point, their noses nuzzling each other. Their eyes were half closed, but still, they were looking at each other. Katze ran his fingers through Daryl's soft hair, intoxicated by the moment.

They could hear the lullaby of the ocean.

Like only they existed and nobody else.

Then Katze untangled his fingers and rapidly got up, heading somewhere along the beach. He was confused, scared maybe…if he let Daryl into his heart, what would it look like? He got used to be alone.

_Break the habit._ Something was telling him. It was too hard, revealing his emotions, that were hidden into the very end of his numb soul.

Daryl, still dazed, stood up and headed after him.

"Katze." he called his name, his voice was so determined, so masculine, so…different.

He stopped and turned around, his nose touched the nose of another. Maybe he was running away because of his imperfection. His scar.

Daryl wasn't sure if all of that was right. He was unable to stop himself at that point. He needed to be close to the broker. He needed his warmth.

All of his fears were gone that moment, he was sure in his actions for the first time. This encounter with Katze would end up differently.

"Come. I'll take you back." he said dryly.

That angered Daryl. He couldn't understand Katze's intentions. He drove to the ocean. It's a place for couples. And they almost kissed…Why was Katze running away from it all?

"Just fuck you!" Daryl said. Every word was bitter. Every blade from Katze's eyes was killing him. The man was looking indifferent. "Stop fooling around with me!"

Katze shook his head. He wanted that kiss, but he was afraid of the future.

Their faces were still very close, nose touching nose.

The broker placed one hand on Daryl's cheek, the other held the hand of another. It took a second before Katze leaned closer, closing the distance between the two of them. He was gently massaging Daryl's lips with his own, while slowly closing his eyes.

He caught Daryl unready. But he relaxed after a few seconds, parting his lips and closing his eyes.

Katze's tongue gently slid into Daryl's mouth to meet another tongue. They were playing with each other, exploring and entangling. Daryl wrapped his arms around Katze's slim waist, holding him tight. The kiss became more passionate. But it was nothing like sexual desire. It was more like a want to belong to someone. The feeling of belonging to someone, to melt into each other, to share happiness and sadness.

When they parted, they looked at each other with affection. It turned to be good.

"I know the place where you'd like to be." whispered Katze.

--

"I wish we hadn't been castrated." said Daryl, lying on Katze's bed. Katze was hugging him from behind.

"The wish is mutual." said Katze. Daryl turned to face him.

"I'd like to…"

"I know." Katze cut him off, "Maybe there is a way…"

--

TBC if anyone wants me to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please R&R!**

--

Katze couldn't help but fantasize about fucking Daryl senseless, while holding him tight from behind. Daryl was sleeping peacefully. His face looked so innocent under the moonlight.

Katze was trying to stop, but his mind was disobedient. He was hearing Daryl's moans and screams in his head. He was imagining Daryl's ecstatic face expression, his frowning in delight.

Daryl looked like a good fuck toy and the scarred man was sure, if he had met Daryl before he had been castrated, he would have taken him, by Daryl's will or by force. It wouldn't have mattered.

It was out of his control-images of seed on Daryl's sweet lips, his lustful dreamy eyes and hair that was covering them.

If only he could get a hard on, he would do miracles to both of them. Their lovemaking would never end.

But there was also another side, more innocent. Daryl looked so vulnerable, so innocent. He was a caring soul. Katze was wondering what his life had been before he became Furniture.

He was feeling urge to protect the boy, to hold him, to be his alpha and omega.

He nuzzled his neck and received immediate response.

Daryl opened his eyes slowly. The way he did that was adorable.

'Like an angel' thought Katze, while looking from above. It was so unlike him, to think something like that. But, he was a human being, after all.

"Katze." Daryl whispered, looking at familiar face. He yawned and smiled at Katze.

The broker smiled back.

"Is it time to go?" asked Iason's Furniture.

"No, not yet." said Katze, removing hair from Daryl's sleepy eyes.

Daryl smiled again, hesitantly.

He couldn't imagine, not in a million years, that Katze would love him back. Or was it just illusion?

Katze wasn't that kind of person, someone who could show any kind of emotion.

He was too ascetic, according to Daryl.

"I want to ask you something." said Daryl, while shifting to other side so he could face Katze properly.

"Go ahead."

"I want to know…" Daryl looked aside, "Why have you chosen me?"

Katze knew something like that would come out of Daryl's mouth. But he didn't expect it so soon.

"Why don't you just enjoy the ride?" he proposed.

"The ride? So I assume this isn't something that would last long." Daryl snorted.

"Do you want it to last?"

"The opinion of the Furniture isn't important, is it?"

"Maybe not to Iason. He's your master, but I'm not." Katze was trying to sound rational and indifferent, like always. It just wasn't his style to give into emotions and philosophy.

He was living day after day. Future had no meaning to him.

"What are you, then?" it was obvious that the young Furniture was dying for commitment.

"I'm a lot of things." Katze simply replied. "Do you need a definition of everything around you? Some things just cannot be described in words."

He got up and walked to the living room, where he had left a pack of oh-so-essential cigarettes.

Daryl stood up, looking for his shirt. They have slept in their pants only.

He couldn't understand Katze. One moment he was gentle, another cold and distant. He didn't know what to expect. He wanted to prevent any possible disappointment. Something was telling him that the broker was just playing with him and nothing more.

Those thoughts were hurting him badly. He was angry. He just wanted to get back to Eos and never talk to Katze again.

He cursed himself for making that fatal mistake. Katze wasn't a person to be trusted.

He rushed to the door, buttoning the shirt during the process.

He didn't notice the man that was sitting on the couch. He took a deep drag and left the cigarette in an ashtray.

"Daryl." he said.

Daryl turned to look at the one who called his name.

"I'm leaving. All of this was one fuckin' mistake."

"Why? Just because you are not satisfied with the answers I give you? You're acting so childish."

"You're fooling around with me. I'm leaving. I don't care." Daryl replied bitterly. He was desperately trying to hold his tears. That's right-tears. He was so vulnerable.

Katze stood up. He disliked the chill the cold floor sent to his bare feet.

He approached Daryl, pulling him back from the door gently.

"What do you want me to say? We've been hardly together for a day."

'Together' repeated Daryl mentally.

"I know you for so long, Daryl. I know what you want. You want me to say: ' I will be forever with you. I will never leave you. My future is with you', isn't it? "

Daryl stared at him in shock. But he rapidly regained control and shook his head.

Katze noticed, but knew that Daryl's denial was so foolish.

"You're looking for security, for something stable, yet you want me to say something so relative. And then you'd call me a liar."

Daryl was stunned how good Katze was at valuating people. Katze could read him as an opened book, yet he couldn't break Katze's barriers.

"There will always be many things I won't be able to tell you. " Katze was dead serious.

He was standing there, half naked. And Daryl was checking him up with awe. He respected that man. He admired him in every possible way. He was afraid of him. He was in love with him.

He knew Katze's job was dangerous. He knew that Katze may not be able to commit as much as Daryl would want to. He knew that being with Katze wouldn't at all be milk and honey.

Maybe he was not fooling around.

It was all way too much confusing.

He found his eyes resting on Katze's serious face.

He could understand him somehow. He was the most beautiful creature he head ever seen, but with the sad story. Daryl was wondering if he could put up with all of that.

Katze looked like a simple man. But, the truth was, he was very complicated.

The younger was mute, unable to say a word more. He hated the situation.

Katze's face was so beautiful. His brown eyes were so warm, yet so cold. His lips were so sensual, but full of poison. And that scar was nothing more to Daryl, but the object of admiration. The pain Katze went through and managed to stay calm, to survive, was something Daryl would never want to acknowledge.

He was too fragile.

Not knowing what to say, with chest full of pain, loving feelings and hurt, Daryl crushed their lips together. That was something that Katze didn't expect. He was trying to maintain balance, but failed. His eyes were still wide opened when he fell backwards on the couch.

He was trying to kiss back, taking sweet fierce kisses Daryl was giving him, with joy and surprise.

Once again, he wished he hadn't been castrated. That moment, he wanted to ravish the younger Furniture, to pleasure him the best he could.

He closed his eyes slowly, taking off Daryl's shirt. He tossed it aside.

Daryl moved to his neck, teasing tender skin beneath his hot lips. His teeth were biting the sensitive skin as Katze moaned despite all his efforts to remain silent. Both of them would get a really good hard on if they could. Katze knew when he looks at Daryl's eyes, they wouldn't be lustful. They would be dreamy. Daryl was ravishing his flesh because of the warmth, illusion that he was safe. He wanted to be loved.

Katze's hands were wandering up and down Daryl's back, at first gentle, but as the younger became more eager, Katze's movements were of the same eagerness.

His caresses were rougher, faster. Daryl licked his earlobe, then bit it a little. Katze moaned in pleasure, pressing the boy closer. As Iason's Furniture was doing so, he entangled his fingers in Katze's, now messy, hair. Katze was doing the same with Daryl's hair, stroking it eagerly.

But nothing of that was exciting them. They desperately wanted to, but they couldn't get excited. It was just the need to melt into each other. To kill the feeling of desperation.

Katze pushed Daryl gently, letting him know he wanted him off of him.

Daryl obeyed, standing up. Katze sat up and pulled Daryl back. The boy fell into his lap. Katze was holding him close, burying his face in Daryl's neck, sucking on it eagerly.

The word 'gentle' disappeared from their vocabulary for a moment.

Daryl tilted his head aside, allowing more access to his neck, pressing Katze tighter. His eyes were firmly closed. He wanted to be fucked.

Katze looked up at him, not surprised how skillful Daryl was. He had learned it when helping Iason to train Riki. He despised Iason because of that. He preferred Daryl had learned it from somebody else. By his will. Somewhere in the Slum, before he had become Furniture. That thought made him wonder again, what life Daryl had had before he had become Furniture.

He liked thinking of Daryl as a virgin. He looked innocent enough.

Daryl caught his look, surprised how clouded Katze's eyes were. His whole mind was clouded.

"It's time to go back to Eos." Katze said quietly.

Daryl nodded. He hoped Katze didn't notice sadness in his eyes.

Maybe silence would tell him the answers he wanted to know. Maybe Katze would tell them eventually. He decided to be patient. Maybe, one day, Katze would be able to say:

'I will be forever with you. I will never leave you. My future is with you' , and to state it for certain.

They stood up, got dressed, in the biggest silence. Daryl wanted to ask when they would see each other again, but he didn't want to discover how desperately needed the other man's company.

All the way to Eos they were driving in the biggest silence.

When the car stopped, Daryl rushed to get out, to run away from the awkward man he had fallen in love with.

But a voice stopped him.

"Daryl."

He turned to look at Katze.

Katze leaned closer, looking directly in Daryl's eyes. He kissed the boy gently. The kiss was short, making the boy to want more.

"I have something to do tonight and the day after. I'd like to see you again, when I finish all of that."

"Yeah, sure." said Daryl, succeeding to hold happiness under control. "Whatever you say, Katze." his indifference surprised the auburn haired man. Daryl jumped out of the vehicle, heading to the Iason's place.

It took minutes before Katze turned his vehicle and left.

--

TBC if anybody wants me to. I sincerely hope this story will be read and reviewed. It would mean a lot to me.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Somebody says that the castration means removal of genitals, some only testicles. I think that the second is correct, so I give an apology. But, let's stick with the story, and just pretend the castration is the first I've written above. ;)

--

"So, how was the first day at work?" asked Riki, smirking. He managed to talk to the boy after a day of staying in complete agony. He needed to know.

Daryl looked at him shyly.

"We had a…sort of a…date." he muttered.

"A date?" asked Riki, a bit surprised.

Daryl nodded.

"So tell me. I want to know everything!"

Daryl sighed heavily. He knew Riki and Iason were talking about him every time after sex. He was wondering whether he should tell him what happened or not.

"Promise you won't tell anybody. Especially not Iason!"

Riki nodded, noticing fear in Daryl's movements.

"I won't say a word, I promise."

Daryl sighed again.

"Well…he took us to the beach and told me that the job wasn't for someone like me. He…was hesitant."

Riki raised his delicate eyebrows.

"How come?"

"I'm so confused…He was hesitant in everything..." Daryl lowered his head.

"I just couldn't stop the questions in my head. I asked him why me, but he didn't want to tell me. His answers…He read me like a book…He…like he was afraid of something…" Daryl looked back at Riki, who was listening carefully.

"I don't know how to act near him…sometimes he's so nice, but sometimes cold and distant…"

"You have to understand him, Daryl." said Riki calmly. "He's kinda my friend, I suppose…I know him. He will always be mysterious like that. But that doesn't mean he dislikes you."

"He's playing with me."

"Just give him time. He's not accustomed to be with somebody."

Daryl sighed for the third time.

"I suppose I should just wait for time to show me."

"Yeah. Let the things develop." Riki tapped his shoulder, then he glanced at the clock. "Well, Iason will be home soon." The strange tone was in his voice.

"Riki…" Daryl started hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love master Iason?"

Riki looked at him. His eyes were showing confusion.

"I'm not sure…I'm really not…I'm kinda…torn between him and Ceres."

"I've been there last night."

A strange wave of nostalgia hit Riki. Of course, Daryl must have slept at Katze's place the day before.

"Oh, really? So, is it the same or it had changed?"

"Not much. I've been there the day before yesterday, as well. I couldn't see much. But I'd say it's still the same old dump."

Riki smiled.

"And Katze's place? Is it still dark and mysterious?"

Daryl nodded.

"Just like its owner." he smiled as he spoke.

Riki loved to see Daryl smiling. The boy had so beautiful, warm smile.

"Oh, God, how much I miss my freedom!"

Daryl looked at him sadly.

"But…I kinda don't wanna leave Iason…I think I…"

"…love him?"

Riki stood up.

"We should clean the house a little, don't you think? He should be here any minute."

Daryl nodded and stood up. If Riki thought he would drop the subject that easily, he was so wrong. He could avoid the subject as much as he wanted, but Daryl would find out eventually.

--

Iason was observing the auburn haired man carefully. Katze was driving them do Eos.

"I'm glad you managed to solve that problem." said Iason, talking about something on the Black Market.

"Piece of cake." said Katze.

"So, tell me…What was Daryl like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, Katze! You know I know everything. He spent the night with you."

Katze rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"How can you expect we have anything when you know very well we cannot make love?"

'Make love'. Was Katze softening?

"You've got the point, but I didn't ask you that. How was it like having him as a company?"

Katze glanced at his boss.

"Nothing special."

"Oh, really?" he asked ironically.

"He was fine. But it's none of your business."

Iason became angry, but he managed to keep his anger under control.

"Do you want to see him again?"

"I suppose…" Katze replied reluctantly. He didn't want anybody to stick the nose into his love life, especially not Iason Mink.

The rest of the ride was silent.

--

Daryl was surprised seeing Iason and Katze together.

Iason had a strange smirk attached to his face and Daryl knew he was up to something. His stomach hurt him at the thought.

"Daryl, Katze will stay for lunch." he said in his usual, cold voice.

"Yes, master." Daryl bowed.

"Where is Riki?"

"In the master bedroom."

Iason smirked again, satisfied with the news.

"Make yourself comfortable, Katze. I'll be back in a minute."

The broker nodded, letting Daryl to escort him to the living room.

--

"Iason!" Riki ran to him. He was surprised by his own reaction. He hated to admit he was glad to see his master.

"Pet." Iason greeted him back, sticking his hot and wet tongue into his mouth.

Riki kissed back, wrapping his arms around Iason.

Iason started kissing the neck of his Mongrel, while undressing him quickly. "I want you…" he moved forward and pushed the Mongrel on the bed. He then walked to the drawer where the whip was placed.

--

Katze sat on the sofa, observing Daryl with the corner of his eye.

He didn't hope he'd see his new lover that soon. They should have met later, when the night falls. It made his cold heart a little warmer.

Daryl brought him his favorite drink, the one he was always drinking with Iason.

The Furniture was so official, acting like Raoul or some other Blondie was there.

"Don't go, Daryl." he said all of a sudden.

Daryl just turned and looked at the man.

"You need something else, sir?" he asked officially.

Katze was confused. He wanted to tell something, but was interrupted by the noise coming from Iason's bedroom.

Daryl blushed a little. It was evident that he was very uncomfortable.

"Well, it seems they're pretty busy." The auburn haired man said, approaching Daryl. "Yes, I need something." he took the tray from Daryl's hands and placed it on the coffee table.

Their faces were close again. Daryl's heart was about to explode.

"I need a glass of water." that was all Katze said before sitting back on sofa.

Daryl was a little dazed from the closeness of his lover. He barely nodded and disappeared.

Katze lit up a cigarette, taking a very deep drag. If Daryl wanted official, he would get official. He knew he hurt the boy with his gesture, but Daryl hurt him as well. And this was the cold shower. Nobody's fooling around with Katze. That was the rule.

--

"Iason…"

"Yeah…?" Iason asked, breathless, holding his Pet in tight embrace.

"Does Katze talk to you about Daryl?"

'Why do you ask?"

"Well…Daryl is in love with him and they had a date…But Daryl isn't happy at all."

Iason smirked for the millionth time that day.

"Don't worry about that. Katze likes that brat. He's just frustrated he can't fuck him."

Riki frowned. He knew Iason way too good. He was the one to hook them up, by allowing Daryl to go out every night. He wanted to look at their frustrated faces. Damn sadist!

"And, Riki…_**Don't**_ interfere!" Iason threatened him.

--

But Riki didn't know that sex wasn't the first thing on their list.

Katze just couldn't soften. And Daryl needed it. They were two opposites and the problem was in their communication.

After only one date, those things had been established.

Katze and Daryl couldn't get along.

They were getting along as acquaintances. They've known each other for a very long time.

But that was back then.

--

The silence was a silent killer. They haven't spoken to each other since they left Eos.

Daryl only expressed desire to take a walk, but that was before they left Iason's penthouse. Kaze agreed.

The sunset was astonishing. Golden color bathed Daryl's face as they were walking side by side. Katze glanced at him in awe, wanting to touch him. But his lover was so distant and Katze knew why. Daryl was impatient to receive warmth and tenderness. Katze wasn't ready o give them. But he desperately wanted to. He was feeling strange around the boy.

They have been together for barely two days and the problems instantly began.

Katze knew the reasons-he and Daryl knew each other for so long, yet Daryl knew nothing about him. And he refuses to tell. Why he had chosen Daryl, he couldn't tell. And Daryl desperately wanted to know.

The sun died when they reached to Katze's place. They got in without a word.

As soon as Katze locked the door, he grabbed Daryl's arm and pulled him close.

Daryl blinked in surprise.

Katze kissed him hungrily, exploring Daryl's mouth with such delight. Daryl relaxed immediately, kissing back eagerly, entangling fingers in Katze's soft red hair. The broker surprisingly moaned into the kiss. Daryl, encouraged by that, pressed the auburn haired youth against the wall, biting his lower lip, pinning his arms above his head with his hands. He needed Katze, all of him, for himself.

Katze moaned again, loudly. Daryl's kisses were sending such sensations throughout his body, almost equal to the orgasm.

"Daryl…" he pushed the boy, "Slow down…"

Daryl, although unsatisfied by that, obeyed. He released Katze's arms and stepped back to look at his lover.

Katze, rather dazed, collapsed on the couch.

"Come…" he whispered. The boy sat beside him, but on the opposite end where Katze was sitting.

"Closer. We need to talk." announced Katze seriously. Daryl moved very close to him, observing him carefully. Although Katze was very young, and looked very young, there was something old inside him.

"Yes?"

"Daryl…What do you think…about my scar?" Katze touched the scarred cheek.

"You really want to know?" asked Daryl.

Katze nodded.

"I think it's adorable." Daryl smiled shyly.

Katze raised his beautifully shaped eyebrows.

"How come?"

Daryl knew that the answer he would give to Katze would sound like a cliché, so he said something totally indefinite.

"Because I just simply like it."

'Because it is on adorable face.' he thought.

Katze grinned at that, revealing two rows of perfectly white teeth.

Daryl approached hesitantly, pressing his lips on the long scar on Katze's cheek.

"I will wait, Katze, for you to open up to me."

"What if that moment never comes?"

"It will come, you'll se." Daryl smiled sadly.

"We have plenty of time."

"Do we? What if something happens to you?"

Katze smiled him back, sadly as well.

"As I said before, just enjoy the ride while it lasts."

And then Daryl realized what Katze wanted to say. There was no tomorrow. Only today. Katze would spend eternity with him, if he could.

Daryl sat in Katze's lap, each leg on each side of his lap. Daryl was stroking his hair, seemed forever, and Katze was melting into the touch, resting his tired brown eyes on Daryl's.

"I wish we could…you know." whispered Daryl.

"I think we can. " smiled Katze, "I've just found about one medical center that can fix us."

"Oh, really?" Daryl jumped from happiness, a little.

"Yes. But it's illegal. I am the master of underground, though. We just have to trick Iason."

"Yeah." Daryl lowered his head.

Both of them must trick that Blondie. Iason would kill both of them if he found out.

"I was thinking…Maybe Riki can help us."

"I knew you'd say that." said Daryl.

"Don't be that upset. Try to relax." Katze was caressing his smooth back, glad Daryl didn't have too many scars on them. "We'll think up something."

--

TBC maybe


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, God..." Daryl sighed in ecstasy when Katze bit his ear.

"Like it?"

"Oh, yes…" the boy moaned.

"Want me to continue?"

"Yes, please!" he said, breathless, as Katze was still teasing sensitive skin of his ear. It made him shiver so intensive.

Katze stopped his actions, to look in Daryl's shiny eyes.

"Are you really ready to do it?"

There was a silence for a second.

Daryl licked his lips, avoiding Katze's look.

"I was wondering…It would be better if we just ask Iason for the permission…"

"You think he'd let us?" Katze snorted, "You naïve little boy!" he took a drag of his beloved cigarette, and then offered it to Daryl.

Surprisingly, the boy took it. It was more than obvious that he was nervous.

"I'm not so sure about the whole thing, Katze…"

"You still wanna sleep with me?"

Daryl looked at him, eyes widened.

"Of course I want!"

"Then, how do you think we can do that if we don't go to that surgery?"

Daryl lowered hid head.

"You've got the point." he muttered.

Katze was a little pissed off by Daryl's hesitation. Yet, he knew his fragility and need to be loved and held. So he counted to ten in order to calm down, then he wrapped his arms around his lover once again.

"But" Daryl started again, "Sex isn't everything, you know."

Katze raised an eyebrow.

"We don't have other things…" the boy shut up immediately, then sighed. "But I suppose you don't care much about other aspects in one relationship." he lowered his head again, feeling utterly stupid and defeated.

"What do you want me to say now, Daryl? That I love you?" asked Katze. He had decided, since they started dating, to be honest with the younger.

It's been four months since they hooked up. Daryl was badly in love with the dealer, but was disappointed the dealer couldn't love him back.

"It would be nice for a change, Katze, if you showed a little bit of emotions, any kind of emotion." Daryl retorted eagerly, pissed off at the moment. He surprised himself, as much as he surprised Katze.

"It's none of your dam business what I'm gonna do and what not!"

"As if it had ever been." Daryl snorted, "You have never included me in any part of your damn life! We're both mongrels from the Slum, equal. What do you think, that I'm lower than you?!" Daryl stood up, taking a deep drag of Katze's cigarette, looking straight into honey brown eyes.

Katze smirked as he saw that insolence in Daryl's emerald eyes. The same insolence Riki had in his own dark eyes.

"No, I think we're just not the same. I'm the leader of Black Market. I take responsibilities for plenty of dangerous things. I can't commit to you, Daryl, because I may die tomorrow, even."

Daryl stood there, in front of him, in complete silence. Katze stood up and cupped his cheeks with his strong hands. "I can promise you only today, silly boy." he nuzzled Daryl's nose.

Daryl snorted at the 'silly boy'. As if Katze was that much older than him. Barely three years.

Katze kissed the corner of his lover's lips, then looked at him again.

"What do you feel for me, then?" he asked.

Daryl took another drag of smoke, and then gave back the cigarette to the dealer.

"Does it matter now, when you deny your commitment?" he asked bitterly.

"Would you be that kind to ask Riki if he wants to help us?" Katze changed the subject, finding it was too uncomfortable.

"No." Daryl said, "Because sex isn't the first thing on my list…" he was heading to the door," Neither your death…or mine, by that matter. Or Riki's." he was quickly typing the code on the panel next to the door, "But you can ask him, if you want. You may need it for you future partners." he said coldly, yet bitterly.

That reply angered Katze a lot. He grabbed Daryl's arm, turning him to face him, pinning him against the door.

"How can you say something like that?"

"You were the one that cannot be faithful!"

"I am faithful to you!"

"I love you!" came out from Daryl all of a sudden.

Katze let go of him.

"What did you say?" he narrowed his honey eyes.

Daryl was shaking from sorrow and fear.

"Don't make me repeat myself…" he shook his head.

"For how long?" asked Katze quietly.

"For many years…" Daryl trailed off, "But it doesn't matter. I'm just mere Furniture…" he turned to leave.

"No. Daryl…wait…" Katze was confused.

Daryl turned his head. Katze could see pain in his eyes.

"Please, Katze, just drop it, ok?"

Katze approached him, hugging him from behind.

"Just don't go, kid." he whispered.

The fact that he was loved, was something pleasantly shocking.

"Why?"

"We can wait with that surgery…you were right. Who needs sex?" Katze chuckled.

"What happened to you all of a sudden?"

"I want to love you, Daryl."

"Why?"

"I need it." Katze moaned, turning Daryl around to kiss him

--

"Riki?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing" Iason turned to the other side, covering himself with a blanket.

'Will you ever love me, Riki, as much as I love you?' he thought.

--

AN: I know it's lame, but TBC if anybody still read this…


	5. Chapter 5

'He _wants_ to love me, he _needs_ to love me' thought Daryl, infuriated. But that meant Katze felt nothing for him? All of that was looking like one big joke to him.

'But he feels _nothing_'. Why was he doing that to him? Just to kill loneliness? Was he just a toy for the dealer? Or he had to have a little more patience when it comes to Katze. Katze was a tough guy. He didn't believe people. He didn't want to give in easily. Did Daryl need to prove him something in order for the dealer to believe him? Or was it Katze who needed to try more?

Katze was still kissing him, pinning him more and more against the door. Daryl wanted to tell him all of that was one big mistake, that need and want to love somebody wasn't enough. But it would lead to another argument, and he wasn't sure if he could handle it.

He gently pushed the young dealer and Katze looked at him in confusion.

"I need to go anyway." The Furniture whispered.

"But it's midnight. You can sleep here…"

"Don't get me wrong, but I'd rather sleep in my bed tonight."

Katze nodded. He knew Daryl was still mad and that he needed some space.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked dryly.

Daryl nodded hesitantly. The way to Eos was too long and dangerous. It was midnight and he really wasn't keen on going on foot.

Katze knew perfectly well that Daryl wasn't just a crush. There was something else that developed during their four months of being together. Their bond wasn't strong enough. Katze was very cold and distant. Daryl needed closeness. _He_ was the one who needed love the most. Katze forgot what love was. He used to love a man, long time ago. He loved him badly, almost to adoration. But he remained broken heart.

He had collected those shattered pieces of his heart and pride. He had left Ceres, had allowed to be castrated and that was it.

He was desperately trying to forget what love was. How could he let Daryl in all of a sudden? How could he trust him? What if Daryl decided to leave, once when he got enough of him?

It was better solution to make invisible, but strong barriers. And Daryl suffered.

The boy was desperately trying, inviting him for dinners, for walks, talks…And he just didn't know how to appreciate Daryl's kindness.

Something tickled him in stomach and chest as the brunette exited the car and headed to one of the skyscrapers.

Before even thinking, his own legs found the way out of the car. He was following the boy inside the skyscraper. Daryl said nothing, as if the dealer wasn't there at all.

--

Riki woke up as he heard the rustle from the main hall, something like struggle, ripping the fabric or something similar. He rubbed his tired eyes and landed them on the sleeping Blondie. He was staring at him in awe for a second, then he remembered Iason was his captor and he was supposed to hate him. If only he could.

At first, it used to be only sex. He hated the idea being somebody's sex slave, especially Blondie's. But with time, everything had changed. Riki smiled. Iason was treating him almost as an equal. That was good. They started talking, chit chatting every now and then. Sometimes Iason would tell him something of very big importance and he was proud his master decided to tell him something that big.

He smiled again.

But still, it was clear who was master and who pet.

Iason was still ordering him, but, for a change, Riki was obedient. It was silent love that was inside him instead of blood. He just didn't want to show his weakness. He wasn't sure if Iason was feeling the same. If only he did.

Again, a rustle, and the sound of something that fell hard on the floor.

'That must hurt like hell!' he thought. He knew it was Daryl, and probably he was with Katze.

Then he turned to the Blondie and lied down next to him, hugging him from behind.

_His_ Blondie. He wanted to be with him forever, no matter what it would take.

He closed his eyes, but he couldn't sleep. His love…that was too painful. He wanted to be equal and scream out loud so the whole Amoi could hear, that he loved Iason Mink more than anything. He desperately wanted to be loved by his Blondie master, to call him his lover, not a Pet.

He sighed heavily. His soul was sore and crippled.

The Mongrel could hear the conversation behind the door, in the hall.

"What the hell did you think jumping on me like that?!" he recognized Daryl's quiet hisses. He smirked.

'When will those two learn to express their feelings?' he thought.

"You said you wanted to sleep in your bed. You never said that you didn't want me near." said the voice which he recognized as Katze's.

"You're so childish sometimes" hissed Daryl, "Go home." it surprised Riki Daryl's voice was so cold.

'Is something wrong? Problems in Paradise, huh?' he thought.

The body before him shifted a little and he heard a groan. So Iason was dreaming something. It seemed it was unpleasant.

"I don't want to go."

"I don't want you here."

"Why?"

There was a short pause.

"Daryl?"

"Like you don't know!" Daryl hissed again.

"Let's go to your room to discuss the matter." said Katze flatly, but Riki knew he was concerned. "We don't want to wake those lovebirds."

And with that he could hear another door closed.

Iason shifted once again, ending up on his back. Now Riki could clearly see the frown on his face.

He kissed him lightly on the forehead, as if to calm him. Iason opened his eyes a little.

"Mph…Riki…" he groaned, "Sleep."

Riki kissed him once again, on the lips this time, lightly.

Iason blinked, trying to widen his eyes. But it was hard to do it. He was so sleepy.

"What's the matter with you?" he muttered, "Sleep."

"I can't." Riki whispered.

"Why? If you can't, then leave me alone. I want to sleep." The gorgeous man sighed, then turned to his side, facing Riki. He closed his tired eyes.

"I wish I could, but Daryl and Katze are making too much noise."

"Don't tell me they're screwing." he snorted, succeeding in being sarcastic. Light smile spread on his face. Riki observed him carefully, adoring every inch of his face.

"Evil man!" he said, "Don't you want them to be happy?"

"I don't care."

"So typical."

"I'm getting mad, Riki."

"You're too sleepy to do anything." chuckled the boy. "Take me tonight."

"I want to sleep."

'So, when I'm horny, that doesn't matter, but when you need it, we can do it, without objection." he whined.

"I'm not in the mood." all he wanted was to sleep.

"Stupid Blondie." Riki muttered and got up. Iason just turned to the other side, covering wrapping himself more in the blankets. He'd deal with the Mongrel tomorrow.

Riki went to balcony for a smoke. He needed it, and fast.

Would his beloved ever love him back? He was desperate.

Looking over the ledge, he could see Midas in the distance.

'I want to be free.' he thought, as the fresh air hit his lungs.

--

"What is it now, Daryl?" asked Katze as they entered the boy's bedroom. Daryl fell on his small bed, remained there like a lifeless body. "You're never satisfied. You don't like when I'm not coming to you, don't like when I'm finally there, you don't like when I'm not kissing you, you don't like when I kiss you…I can't understand you." it was the longest speech Daryl heard from his lover.

"You don't love me." he said bitterly.

Katze sighed, sitting on the bed beside his beloved.

"I'm on a good way to feel love." he said calmly.

"Yeah, right." Daryl turned his head to the side. "The great Katze is able to love. Give me a break!" he turned his whole body to the side.

Katze lied next to him, hugging him from behind. "Please, just drop it. It's pointless arguing any further."

Daryl said nothing. He got up instead.

Katze let him be. He closed his eyes as he heard the door close behind Iason's servant.

Maybe they should spend more time together.

--

He ran to the balcony, wanting to be alone. But luck didn't serve him well in that moment.

He noticed a silhouette that was leaning against the ledge.

"R…Riki?" he approached hesitantly. The silhouette turned to face him.

"I couldn't sleep." Riki said flatly, taking a deep drag of his smoke.

"Can I do anything in order to help you?"

Riki chuckled.

"You're not my servant. You're my friend, Daryl." he tapped the other Mongrel on the shoulder.

Daryl lowered his head.

"Long night for you too, huh?" asked Riki, offering him his cig.

"It seems it is." Daryl accepted it.

"I couldn't help but hear your argument with Katze."

"Oh, did we wake you?" the boy jumped, concerned.

"Never mind." Riki waved his hand. "Do you two have problems?"

Daryl just sighed.

"I guess we do." he admitted.

"Do you want to tell me? Maybe I could help you."

Daryl shook his head. "Don't bother. Don't waste your time."

Riki was observing the man before him, studying him carefully through the night. Daryl looked desperate.

"I can talk to Katze."

"As I said, do not interfere." The brunette said sharply. Riki blinked a few times in surprise.

"As you wish…"

"What about you and Iason?"

"Ah, that's a long story…I give too much, receive nothing…You know…"

"I think he loves you."

"Neh." Riki shook his head. "Impossible."

"But he does!" Daryl protested. "But you must help him express it. You forget he's a Blondie."

"Yeah, that son of a bitch." Riki muttered, feeling a sudden stab in his chest, "How can I forget?" he was leaving the balcony. "I hope you'll solve the things with Katze. Good night."

"The same to you." Daryl said after him, smiling weakly. He finished the cigarette and tossed it over the ledge.

--

Nobody wanted him to interfere. Iason didn't want to, Daryl didn't want to. Couldn't they appreciate his want to help? Iason, well, he could understand him. He was heartless. But why would Daryl refuse?

Well, truth to be told, he wasn't some love expert or something.

'Just look at me! I'm totally screwed up. I can't even solve problems in my own relationship, and I want to help the others. Like I know what to do!' he snorted bitterly at the thought. "I wish he could call me his lover….Damn, I wish I could go back to Ceres and never see him again!' he was laughing mentally at his ambivalent feelings.

'But at least I can try. I'll talk to Katze. If I can't help myself, at least I can help my friends...Well, I can listen to them, if nothing else…'

And that was what he was about to do.

He lied down next to Iason, hugging him from behind.

"Decided to sleep at last?" asked the Blondie.

Riki smiled, finding that his beloved remained sleepless after he got up.

"No, if you have something to offer me instead of sleep."

Iason smiled and turned to face him.

He caressed his cheek, looking at him coldly, yet lovingly.

Then he locked their lips into one passionate kiss.

"Actually, I'm in the mood right now." he said after the kiss.

Riki tried to suppress a smile.

He submitted to his master completely. Nothing else mattered.

--

Daryl came back to his room, finding Katze on his bed, sound asleep.

He smiled at the sight of peaceful face expression that dealer was having every time he slept.

He lied down next to him, hugging him from behind.

But that was one big mistake.

Katze turned around and grabbed him, pinning him against the bed.

Daryl's heart was near to explode from fear and surprise.

The rain of kisses was falling all over his body. Beautiful, light, fierce kisses.

Katze removed all of his clothes, and started to undress Daryl.

"Katze, what…?"

But Katze didn't reply. He just continued kissing him and touching him. The brunette was tensed at first, but with every Katze's touch , his body was relaxing little by little.

He melted into the dealer's embrace.

"I need you, Daryl." Katze whispered, in agony, despair, in struggle with his own hopes, fears and emotions.

After some time they collapsed, tired of wrestling with each other. Katze was holding the boy tightly in his embrace.

They fell asleep.

--

**A few days later**

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah." said Riki, pointing the dealer to sit. "now, when Iason isn't at home, and Daryl's preparing dinner, I can talk to you peacefully."

Katze was looking at him in confusion.

"About what?"

"You and Daryl."

Katze frowned. "It's none of your business."

But Riki ignored him.

'Stupid stubborn brat.' Katze thought.

"He says you two have problems."

"Like I said…"

"Oh, please, Katze! Don't be so damn stubborn! I just wanna help." Riki whined.

"He thinks I don't care about him. That's all…" Katze finally gave in, making sure not to reveal too much.

"But you love him…?"

"Let's just say I'm in love with him—badly, but I don't love him, not yet…At least not as much as he loves me." he lowered his eyes, "But if you really want to help, there is a plan…"

And Katze told him everything about the surgery and Iason in their way.

Riki was listening carefully, not believing his own ears.

'What the fuck?!' he thought, but his mouth was faster.

"I'm in, I'll help you."

'Oh, God, id Iason finds out…he's gonna kill me!' he thought in panic.

--

TBC…?

.


	6. Chapter 6

Iason invited Katze to his penthouse. He needed to know how the things were developing in Black Market, and to give himfurtherinstructions. Although he could ask via e-mail or the comm., he decided to see Katze personally.

Of course, Iason wouldn't be Iason if he didn't invite his dealer to tease him about him and Daryl as well.

After Katze received instructions and drank some vine (never miss a chance to drink something that is better than stout), Iason wanted to entertain himself a little.

"So tell me, how the things are going with you and Daryl?" he asked. Katze already got used to questions of that kind since Iason was persistent in asking them every time they met or talked. Iason was going that far to ask questions about the dealer's love life even through e-mails. Katze was very patient man. As a dealer, he had to be calm and not to make fast and stupid conclusions and, generally, reactions. Especially when it came to Iason, he had to be very careful, since it was well-known that the Blondies were very nasty if you are rude to them.

It was pissing him off, was his concern what Iason and Riki were doing? No, not at all! Even if he wanted to know, Iason wouldn't tell him. And he was demanding to know what was going on in his love life.

Just fuck you, Blondie!

"Pretty cool." he replied laconically. That was lie. One big, terrible lie, but why should Iason know the truth?

"Oh? Have you already found a replacement for sex?" Iason was teasing. His beautiful face remained expressionless, as always.

Katze didn't want to give him that pleasure. "Oh, yes, we did. A long time ago."

Iason lifted his eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

Katze nodded. "Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna check on him."

Iason permitted.

--

Katze went to the kitchen, where he found Daryl in front of the stove, cooking something. It smelled nice.

"Can I try some of that thing you're making?" he asked.

Daryl turned around in surprise.

"Only if Iason invited you to stay for lunch." he retorted coldly.

Katze was patient.

"Come." he ordered. Daryl approached very close, looking his lover straight into eyes.

"What?" he barely whispered.

"I've got something for you." he shoved his strong hand into pocket and pulled out a little black box. "Here" he put it into the boy's hands.

Daryl lowered his head to look at the object. Then he returned his gaze to Katze.

"I'm afraid you'll disappear one day and never come back."

"Now, Daryl, we both know how big the risk is."

"How can I forget? You're constantly repeating me that." the brunette lowered his head. "And I can do nothing about it."

"Open it." Katze pointed to the box in Daryl's hands.

The Furniture hesitated for a moment. Then he opened the box slowly.

His eyes widened as he saw the platinum necklace. He looked at Katze.

"W-why?" he said instead of 'thanks' or something like that. The words were stuck in his throat, emotions were overwhelming him. He didn't know what to say or how to react. That was the first gift he had ever received. Yes, it meant a lot, especially because it came from Katze. But, he just didn't understand why Katze bought him it. Or he didn't want to understand.

Katze smiled slightly.

"You always say that we need a bond to keep us together. I think this one would be strong enough."

"I never believed you believe in symbols." was all that Daryl managed to say.

"You don't know many things about me." he said calmly.

The necklace was short, it was going tight around the neck. It wasn't anything so special, but it indeed had its meaning. It felt it was too tight when Katze put it around his long neck. It had purpose to symbolize how the bond between them would be tight and strong.

Long fingers slid down Daryl's long, pale neck.

"Don't tell me you forgot!"

"What?" Daryl was dazed from his touch.

"Today is our five month anniversary." said the dealer.

"Oh, really?"

"Coming tonight?"

"If you want me to."

"Then I'll pick you up at 8, as always." Katze caressed the boy's cheek and left the kitchen.

It was strange how the dealer remembered. Daryl thought Katze didn't care for such things, such as anniversaries, flowers, gifts in general, love words…anything emotional. He was just standing there, stunned. He knew that something was happening and he wanted to know what. Why was Katze behaving so weird all of a sudden?

--

"Once again, you had to tease him." said Riki.

"You're starting this shit again, Riki?" Iason's voice was cold.

"They're my friends and you know that!" Riki was standing before him, anger in his eyes. "But of course you don't care. You don't care at all how I feel. I'm just your sex toy."

'How can he say that?!' thought Iason. But he knew very well how. If only he weren't a Blondie, he could show a little humanity. But he couldn't in this situation. He was the master, Riki was the pet. End of story. He had to show his power, his authority.

"Never talk to me like that again!" he warned the raven haired youth, "You might regret it."

Riki lowered his head, desperate because he knew nothing would ever change.

"I hate you." he hissed, but never meant what he said. He thought that it really didn't matter to the Blondie.

"I know you do." Iason stated.

"But you don't care." Riki thought for the first time that he didn't need somebody just to warm his body. He wanted someone who could warm his soul as well. And Iason just wasn't that kind of person.

And here they go. They got back to the same old thing again. Iason wasn't treating him as an almost equal. It all turned as it used to be.

Once again, he collected shattered pieces of his heart and left the room.

Iason closed his eyes. Why can't he just step on his stupid Blondie pride and everything else? He already broke the law by making love with his pet. And the pet wasn't even the Academy pet. It was the mongrel from the slum. Why?

Because he was Iason Mink.

And he was insane.

--

"Why all of this?" asked Daryl, when he stepped into Katze's apartment and saw perfectly decorated table for two, with candles and all that cliché stuff.

"I thought you'd like it. You always say I don't have a feeling for such things."

"Why would you care what I say?"

"Please stop this shit!" Katze snapped. "Why can't you appreciate this?"

"I appreciate. I just find hard to believe it." Daryl replied and then placed himself on the couch. Katze sat next to him, looking at nothing.

Daryl scooted to him, attacking his neck all of a sudden. He placed his legs on each side of Katze's lap, crashing their lips together eagerly. "I appreciate…"he whispered. Katze hugged him tightly, placing his chin on Daryl's shoulder. He closed his eyes in utter disbelief that Daryl chilled out a bit.

Daryl looked at him, seriously.

"But I know what this all means…" he gulped. "It means that something dangerous is coming, and this is your way to say goodbye." he sniffed.

Katze sighed, stroking the chocolate colored hair.

"I talked to Riki. He's gonna help us."

"What?!"

"You see, Daryl, for the first time, it's not the Black Market that would cost me life. It might be this surgery. And for the first time I'm not afraid."

"B-but…"

"No buts! I sad what I had."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Daryl shook his head.

"What?"

"Making me feel…" Daryl trailed off. He kissed the dealer instead. It was obvious that the dinner would be untouched.

He slid his tongue as deep as he could, while his hands were wandering over Katze's body, taking his black shirt off. Katze couldn't help but moan into the boy's mouth, sending direct shivers throughout his body. He pushed the boy on the floor and fell on top of him, ripping his clothes. The need for his warmth was something incredibly strong. The only ray of light in his dark, ascetic life.

"Katze…" Daryl moaned, digging nails into the back of another youth, energetically, hungrily, sadly.

Katze bit his bottom lip, then started sucking on it greedily, as if to drag the last drop of water from it.

And all of a sudden, all of his barriers drastically fell lower.

"Say them to me…" he whispered, biting Daryl's neck.

"S-say w-what?" Daryl moaned again, with eyes firmly closed, locking the auburn haired man into tight embrace.

"Words…"

"…"

"Just hold me." Katze said, desperate, confused, angered.

"We will make it. We won't die in attempt. We'll trick Iason." Daryl was stroking his hair gently.

"Yes…please just continue…"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I'm so lost…in my own darkness that I couldn't see the light…" he looked at Daryl.

It was more than clear Katze was having a breakdown. It was just too much. He was suffering all those years. He got lost into lies and his real wants and needs.

"Hey…" Daryl said gently, "Take it easy…" he kissed Katze's nose affectionately, "You're losing…" he pushed him off of him, then offered him a hand once when he stood up.

He led him to the bed. Katze lied down, exhausted and still confused.

"I never wanted you to see me like this." he muttered, looking somewhere aside.

"That's who you are." said Daryl, "And I'm perfectly ok with it." Katze closed his eyes.

He kissed the back of his neck. "I'm so glad we're not like Iason and Riki, who don't know the difference between love and lust." said Katze. Daryl kissed the back of his neck.

"Let's just sleep." the brunette whispered.

"Yeah." The dealer agreed.

--

"Look, Riki…" Iason cleared his throat as he was approaching the mongrel, who was leaning against the ledge on the balcony. He was, of course, smoking.

"What? You wanna bed me? Well, at least let me finish this cig." Riki said bitterly. Iason stopped in his tracks. It was his fault and nobody else's.

"No" he said calmly, "It's not why I came here." he hugged the smaller man from behind. "I just need to talk to you."

"Yeah, just spit it already." Riki was cold like glacier.

Iason hesitated. "Ehm…Riki…a-are you happy with me?"

--

TBC?


	7. Chapter 7

Note:

'…' **Thoughts**

--

Riki smiled bitterly.

He turned to face his master.

"How can I?" he shook his head, "When you're tormenting me and my friends, when you don't respect my opinion and my wishes. How can I be happy with you?"

Iason stepped back a little. His heart was near to explode from rage, guilt and sorrow, but his face was the same.

"How can you ask me something that is so obvious?!" the mongrel snapped. "How can you, when we both know that the only thing that matters is your pleasure, your happiness, your comfort?!"

Iason lowered his head. "What if I am to change?"

"Wha?! Give me a break!" Riki snorted, "Bastards like you never change!"

It was strange how Iason remained still, despite Riki's insults. There was something inside him telling him that he's a horrible person and that Jupiter did awful job when it created Blondies. That realization made Iason shut his mouth and listen for the first time in his life the lower being.

Riki passed next to him, tossing the cig over the ledge. "What's the purpose of it all, Iason?"

--

A terrible headache woke him all of a sudden. He lifted his head a little, narrowing his sleepy eyes to see what time was. He failed. He was still so tired that he couldn't even find the clock.

No wonder, because he didn't have any on his night stand, or in his room.

The brunette woke right after him.

"Katze?"

"Sleep, Daryl." said the cold, serious voice. But the boy disobeyed. He placed himself on top of the auburn haired man, seeking his lips.

"I'm not in the mood…"

"I don't care…" said Daryl with a husky voice, attacking Katze's lips, requesting urgent permission to slid his tongue into the dealer's wet and hot cavern.

Katze allowed him, he himself wanting to explore the mouth of another. Never refuse extra warmth.

'Do you know, Katze, how much time it took me to admit my feelings to myself?'

Long fingers were caressing smooth skin on his back. He moaned.

Other pair of hands found their way to the red hair, entangling fingers into it.

'Do you know that I never meant to be with you? I wanted to die with my secret. I never wanted to kiss you, to touch you, to have anything with you. Because I knew I would hurt you. Daryl…'

The dealer moaned into Daryl's mouth. He pressed the boy tighter, deepening the kiss. Their tongues were caressing each other, dancing together skillfully.

Daryl dug his pelvis into Katze's desperately.

"Soon, Daryl…Soon…" he whispered.

Daryl looked at him sadly.

'I need you now.' he thought. But he knew there was no purpose. They couldn't have sex.

"Daryl…?" the boy removed himself from the dealer, sitting beside him. He covered his face with his skinny hands. "Don't tell me you're crying…"

Daryl looked at him again. There were no tears in his eyes. Only despair.

"Sometimes I wish I could be cold and emotionless like you. I'd suffer less." he whispered.

Katze chuckled.

"You think I've been like this since always?"

"Haven't you?"

Katze sat up to look better at his lover.

"This" he pointed him to his left cheek, "has changed me. I used to be just like you…Until I…" he trailed off. He couldn't…he just couldn't say what he wanted to say.

Around Daryl, he could take his mask off. He could allow himself to have a breakdown just like he had a couple of hours ago. He didn't care anymore. If the things went bad, he'd just fight, like always. Or he'd smoke the Black Moon. That was the easiest thing to do.

"Stupid Iason Mink!"

"Don't blame him."

"Why not? He made you suffer, Katze!"

Katze shook his head, caressing his lover. "Maybe, but he made me stronger. Life is a jungle. I've learned how to survive this madness."

'He crippled your soul.'

Daryl lowered his head. His fists were clenched.

"Your master is better now. Riki has changed him."

"You know nothing about it." Daryl muttered, "He tortures him."

"No. He just doesn't know better. He'll find out eventually. They love each other, that's the most important thing."

"Love." Daryl snorted. "What is that?" he lied down, turning his back to Katze.

Bitterness. Again. Why? Everything seemed to be ok.

"I thought you know what love is."

"Do I?"

"I don't know."

"Do you?"

Katze sighed. "You may think I'm heartless, but I used to love somebody long time ago."

Daryl turned his head to look at him. He could tell who the person was.

"Iason."

Katze said nothing. He thought it was of no big importance now, when all of his emotions towards the Blondie ceased to exist.

At first, it was fear. Then it turned to respect. And then, it turned to love. Masochistic love. Iason had never seen him that way.

It was hard, it was painful. But he buried himself into his work just not to think about the Blondie.

It was strange he have never been jealous of Riki. Perhaps he knew that Riki was making Iason happy.

And then, all of a sudden, Daryl came into the sight, messing with his heart.

He was confused, at first. But he decided to give the boy a shot. Why not? It turned to be the good thing.

If only he could love him back.

"Was it that obvious?" his voice was low.

"I know many things about you, Katze." said Daryl coldly. "And it hurts me to be the second. "

"Please, stop it! Can't you see that all we are doing is arguing?"

"But it's the truth. I am the second."

"Daryl…"there was no point in explaining the things to the boy. It would look as a justification. Katze never needed any. He knew what was going on in his heart and that was enough.

He kissed the boy gently. "What was in the past, stays in the past. What is in the present, stays there. Now tell me, where is Iason, and where are you?"

Daryl smiled. Too bad Katze couldn't see that smile. He could only see Daryl's back.

"I suppose I'm still in the present." he whispered.

Katze pulled him closer.

"Now you know."

--

Iason didn't know what to say. What was the purpose, really? If he loved Riki, then he should care for him as much as he cared for himself.

Riki was lying on their enormous bed, completely naked, waiting for his master.

Iason took his clothes off slowly, then he placed himself beside Riki. He hugged the mongrel from behind, holding him tightly.

"If you're so miserable with me, what else can I do than to let you go?"

Riki turned to see him. He was in disbelief.

"What?"

"I'll set you free."

But was that what Riki really wanted?

He cleared his throat.

"Let's talk about that tomorrow, Iason."

"I'd prefer you tell me now."

The boy caressed his master's cheek affectionately.

'What would you say if I told you I loved you?'

What could he tell him? He was ready to sacrifice his freedom if only Iason admitted he loved him as well. And he had to stay because of Daryl and Katze. He needed to help them.

"Let me think about it."

"I thought you would jump right away and start packing your things."

"I'm one unpredictable disobedient mongrel." Riki smiled, "Besides, I want you to fuck me right now."

Iason smiled at the offer.

"As you wish…"

'…my love.'

He grabbed his beloved and started ravishing his beautiful neck.

--

Etc…for now.


	8. Chapter 8

The rain was pouring down the roofs. They were safe in the darkness of the basement, seduced by the sound of rain.

Hot tongue was offered to him and he accepted it with delight. Nobody could assume that the despair was behind those actions. The tongue was sliding down his palate, massaging and teasing. His tongue met the one that was making such incredible sensations. He moaned at the contact. Elastic tongue was dancing around his, moving up, down and around, while the teeth were nibbling at his tongue a bit. He moaned again, this time much louder.

The lustful lips danced on his neck wonderfully, caressing, kissing, and sucking. Another moan escaped his lips. Lustful green eyes met his. Hands were everywhere. Two surprisingly strong arms were hugging him, while he was kissing the long neck of another.

The boy moaned when Katze's lips finally landed on his throat. He tightened his hug, absorbing every possible sensation he could absorb.

Skin was slamming against skin, bare, smooth, beautiful.

Katze placed the boy on his back, shoving his fingers into Daryl's mouth. It was just temporary solution, until they go to the surgery.

He slowly stretched the portal of his lover, enjoying in screams and moans Daryl was producing.

"Katze…" he whispered in ecstasy. "Do it to me…" he closed his eyes, tossing his head from side to side.

His mind touched insanity, his desires became abnormal.

"Say my name…" Katze was requesting, he himself in trance, overwhelmed by love, lust and need.

"Katze." said the boy.

"Louder."

"Katze!"

"Louder, Daryl!"

"Katze!!" the boy screamed in delight, digging his nails into Katze's chest, "More…" his voice became hoarse. He was exhausted from this strange lovemaking.

Katze crushed their lips together, then pulled the fingers out, leaving Daryl in half conscious state.

"Oh, Gods…"the Furniture whispered. He turned to his side and Katze wrapped his arms around him.

"Now rest, Daryl. We must be up in several hours." he whispered into the boy's ear. His warm breath dried the sweat that was formed on Daryl's neck, making the boy shiver a little. He shifted into Katze's embrace and fell into a blissful sleep.

--

As much as Riki wanted his freedom, he wanted to be with Iason.

If he stayed, he might never have another chance to go back to Ceres, to see his Bison friends and to apologize to Guy, the one he had left without a word. Not by his will, though, but it didn't change the fact that he had left him.

All the night he was restless. He was exhausted because of the hard lovemaking Iason had given him. He could have fallen into a blissful sleep once when he had come, but so many worries were preventing him.

He shifted to look at the sleeping form of Iason and to admire his cold beauty.

The Blondie seemed so calm and careless, that made Riki touched and mad at the same time.

Iason never cared for others. Iason cared for himself. And then he had made an exception. He wanted to set Riki free. But Riki knew there was a condition that Iason would set before him eventually. Something so fishy, that the freedom he intended to give him wouldn't be freedom at all.

And he didn't want to leave. Iason was turning to better. At least, Riki thought so. He had never stopped believing.

One part of him wanted to tell Iason about Katze's and Daryl's plans, considering it would be much easier for both sides if Iason knew.

The form was breathing calmly and then, all of a sudden, the blue eyes opened.

"Ri-ki?"

There was a strange connection between them. Every time Riki was awake at night, Iason would wake up sooner or later. As if he felt his mongrel's restlessness.

Riki looked at him.

An idea was forming in his head. He wanted to make it easier to both him and the couple he was supposed to protect.

He decided to tell Iason about Katze and Daryl, no matter Katze had strictly forbidden him to do so.

It was a dangerous choice, but Riki felt he had to do it. It seemed so right at the moment.

He got up from the bed, wrapped in one nice white cotton bathrobe, made specially for him.

He approached the window, looking at the twin moons, making plans in his head whether he should tell Iason or not and how to tell him.

It was the moment of decision. There was no much time and he had to think quickly.

He hated the moments like that-the lack of time was always making him nervous and clumsy. He could feel his heart pound very fast, to the point of pain that stabbed his chest all of a sudden. His palms were already bathed in sweat.

Suddenly he felt the warm hands around his waist, and the air wave on his neck as Iason yawned once more, adjusting himself to the fact that he was awake in the middle of the night.

"You always can't sleep when you're restless" he heard a whisper so close to his ear.

He didn't have to turn around and look, he already knew that the Blondie was naked and that was enough to increase the speed of his heartbeats.

He held his breath for a few seconds, wanting the pain to stop.

"What is wrong, Riki? Is something bothering you?"

And that was it, the moment when he had to decide whether he should tell Iason or not.

He sighed.

"Let's just say that Katze and Daryl want to make love, and to do so, they have to go to surgery."

"Do you have something to tell me, Riki?" Iason's face didn't look careless anymore.

Riki turned to face his lover.

"Katze is independent, but Daryl isn't. The thing I want to know is, would you let Daryl go to the surgery?"

Iason was observing his mongrel's face with something that looked like rage on his own.

Something like rage and disdain.

"Long time ago Katze was in love with me." he said quietly, looking at the twin moons.

Something tightened in Riki's stomach.

"So what" he managed to say and Iason noticed something that he was feeling glad for--Riki was still arrogant mongrel he fell in love with, "He loves Daryl now."

"I don't know what he sees in that boy and I can't forbid him to do a surgery, but I definitely won't allow Daryl to do the same. "

"Why in all hells?!" Riki found himself infuriated.

"You are in no position to interrogate me, Riki. You're my pet." Iason said flatly, returning to bed.

"I knew it! I knew you lied when you said you would change!" Riki hissed.

"It flatters you that someone has a thing for you, isn't it? I knew for Katze's emotions from the whole beginning. It's just that he doesn't love you anymore and you can't deal with it! You want everything to be yours, no matter what it costs!"

"I told you not to interfere, but you did it. I'm warning you only this one time, Riki, Drop it!" Iason turned his back towards the mongrel, who was still standing near the window, with his fists clenched, with his teeth gritted.

"Fine. Since I'm your pet, you don't care for my emotions either." he said, taking one of the bags from the dressing room and started packing his things randomly, whatever he was able to find nearby. "I accept your offer of freedom."

--

It didn't take long for one Blondie to figure out he was wrong. For Riki was already gone when he stood up and ran after him.

'What emotions…?'

But it was too late.

--

TBC…?


End file.
